When No One's Looking
by The Amazing Ghost Musician
Summary: What happens when a visit between good old enemies soon turns into an all-out brawl between next door neighbors? And to top it all off, what happens when their husbands and kids aren't catching them in the act, much to their pleasure?


_**"When No One's Looking"**_

 _ **Rating: M**_

 _ **Characters: Gwen, Heather**_

 _ **Summary: What happens when a visit between good old enemies soon turns into an all-out brawl between next door neighbors? And to top it all off, what happens when their husbands and kids aren't catching them in the act, much to their pleasure?**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Total Drama or any of its characters. Total Drama and its characters are owned and associated by FreshTV and its creators, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. Anyway, this will be a good old-fashioned catfight starring Gwen and Heather, featuring brutal catfight violence and a huge amount of cussing.**_

 _ **P.S.: UltimateWarriorFan4Ever is also gonna help me out with this fic, since why not? He deserves some of the credit as well. Anyway, let's get busy and let's get it started! BTW, Gwen and Trent had never split up in the first place.**_

"You can get down now, breakfast is ready!"

Shouted an already grown up Gwen, who was busy pouring out a healthy batch of Oreo O's for her 8-year old son. It had nearly been a good 15 years since Total Drama had finally come to an end for her, and even though the spotlight was fine for a little while, all Gwen wanted to do in her spare time was settle down with a nice family and get married to pretty much a real hot hunky guitar player.

Strange enough in some coincidences, it had pretty much happened. Gwen actually reunited with Trent after hearing that he had finally got his number nine obsession over and done with. Of course, the relationship had gotten a bit slow, but with patience and promise; Trent and Gwen were both making it work again. After being married in an extravagant ceremony somewhere in Kona, Hawaii, the two gave birth to their now 8-year old son Trenton, who was busy coming downstairs for breakfast.

"Bought you your favorite cereal last night." Gwen asked.

"All right, my favorite!" Trenton said as he immediately got on the chair and dug into that first bite of cereal.

"So, you finished brushing your teeth?" Gwen asked again.

"Yeah mommy, I did." nodded Trenton.

"Did you make your bed like I asked you to?"

"Yes mommy, I sure did!" replied Trenton.

"Alright, good!" Gwen said, "Did you tie your shoes?"

Suddenly, it was at that moment that Trenton had forgotten something.

"Oh, right." He said as Trenton looked down to realize his shoes were untied.

He then wasted no time by tying his shoes, much to her mother's enjoyment.

"There you go, honey." smirked Gwen.

"Thanks mommy!" Trenton exclaimed as he went back to his Oreo O's.

"Sure thing, sweetie." said Gwen, rubbing her son's head and kissed him on the cheek.

While she finished smothering her son, she felt a huge rumble go right beneath her pockets, indicating that her cell phone was already ringing. When Gwen picked it right up, she grimaced of who was now calling her:

 _ **Heather.**_

Gwen's mood turned from good to bad at this sign.

She didn't know how to act to this in front of her 8-year old son. It was clear that she didn't want Trenton to see her constantly rage like this. So once she saw that phone ID labeled "Heather", Gwen knew how to act in a time like this. So after she put the call on, Gwen feigned a smile on her face and spoke up to the call.

"Hello." Gwen said with such clenching teeth.

"Hi Gwen, nice to see you up and about!" Heather said, feigning cheerfulness in her voice as well.

"Tell me about it..." Gwen replied with one hiding scowl, "So how's the little one?"

"Oh, he's doing great in school..." Heather replied.

"Let me guess? All A's?" asked Gwen.

"Yeah, Alejandro's tutoring skills are really paying Armando off. That and he's been rewarding our son with churros." Heather answered nicely.

"That's good for you guys!" growled Gwen. "Our son has been doing good himself, he's doing good in his classes."

"So I've seen," Heather replied, "Anyway, just came by to check up on you. I'll be over to your house in a minute after Armando finishes his Cinnamon Toast Crunch!"

"Can't you wait until both our kids head to school?" Gwen asked. "My husband just left for work 5 minutes ago."

"Yeah, you're right, that would be too complicated." Heather replied to herself. "I'll have Alejandro drive the kids instead and I'll just be over at your house myself. Sound good?"

"Fine with me, Heather!" replied Gwen.

"Okay, talk to you soon!" The queen bee exclaimed in a cheerful voice.

"See ya later!" Gwen said in a cheerful voice.

After she hung up, her feigned face of joy had soon turned yet again to anger.

"Oh, I'd love to see you never, you son of a..." Gwen said to herself before Trenton looked at her mother with curiosity. "Um, crocodile! I'll tell ya, that Heather is definitely one son of a crocodile!"

"What do you mean by that, Mommy?" Questioned Trenton.

"Well..." Gwen replied, trying to find an excuse for her son.

Luckily, she didn't need to find one after looking at the time.

"Well, will you look after the time; you might wanna hurry up and finish your breakfast!" Gwen chuckled nervously. "After all, Alejandro's gonna pick you up any minute when he gets here!"

"Okay, mommy!" replied Trenton.

After Trenton had finally finished up with his breakfast in record time, he then put his Batman backpack on before he heard the sound of a door honking from outside.

"Ohhh, I've been waiting for a long time for this..." Gwen thought to herself.

"Alright sweetie, have a good day." Gwen smiled, giving her son a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, mommy!" Trenton nodded before leaving for the door.

And after he closed the door behind him, in came Heather not too long ago, who started looking back at her son with a smile on her face.

"You all play nice, okay?" Heather shouted to the kids.

"We will!" nodded Trenton as he got inside the van.

"Okay, mommy!" said Armando.

It wasn't long before Alejandro had finally started the van again, finally taking off and leaving Heather to deal with Gwen as she shut the door behind her. Just like Gwen, Heather's face quickly went from a smile to a scowl in a matter of moments as she turned to deal with the ex-Goth girl herself.

"I've been waiting a long time to do this." Heather said, cracking her knuckles.

It was yesterday at a perfect Sunday morning as Gwen had brought her son to the park to play with his friends and other kids down at the playground. She smiled to see her son Trenton having fun, but her smile was soon gone when she saw a familiar face:

Her bitter rival, Heather.

It didn't take long for Heather to notice that somebody was giving her a dirty look. She turned up only to realize that Gwen was here, forcing her to reply with a dirty look of her own. Knowing this first hand, Heather turned to her son face down.

"Um, Sweetie, why don't you go play with your friends while I go talk to Gwen for a little while?" Heather said to Armando.

"Sure, mom!" Armando nodded as he headed over to the playground.

As Heather's son Armando went over to play with his friends including Trenton, Gwen and Heather locked both eyes at one another, which meant that trouble was brewing (and no, it wasn't Gwen's coffee).

"So, look who it is." Gwen rolled his eyes.

"If it ain't Miss Grim-a-holic herself." Heather replied in a snarky tone.

"Look who's talking Miss I'm-The-Queen-Bee-Who-Has-Rights-Over-The-Whole-World." Gwen hissed.

"That title does sound relaxing, mind you." smirked Heather in front of Gwen's expense.

"That's what to describe the bitch that you are." Gwen replied.

"Ohh, says the girl who practically kissed every boyfriend they had on the show." Heather grinned again.

"You take that back!" Gwen said, pointing a finger at her.

"What's the matter? Can't accept what happened in the past?" Heather mocked.

"Yeah, I wish YOU never competed!" snarled the ex-Goth girl.

"Tough shit, you screwed up a lot in our past." said Heather.

"Excuse me?" Gwen snapped. "I only kissed one guy that I regret doing, and I at least, made you pay for that."

"Kiss my ass, Gwenny!" The queen bee snarled at her.

"Go to hell, Heather!" The Goth growled.

"You're definitely asking for this, I can tell..." Heather said close-up to Gwen, therefore rolling her sleeve and clenching her fist.

"You don't know how long I've wanted this." Gwen said close up to Heather, cracking her knuckles. "Even since the last reunion, I never got to finally finish you for good."

"Tough shit that you came up short to me, like you always will." Heather smirked.

Knowing the landscape of the kids they were suddenly in, Gwen had thought of a perfect idea to settle this.

"You wanna bet that little so-called fact?" Gwen threatened.

"If I'd remembered, our fights have been totally even." Gwen explained. "You say you've always won, but I won half the fights we had."

"Oh really? You wanna go at it one more time?" Heather replied, getting into Gwen's face.

"You name the place, you name the date!" Gwen exclaimed.

"How about your place?" Heather grinned.

"Fine, in the morning when nobody's around?" added Gwen.

"What date you wanna do this?" Heather asked.

"Tomorrow, my house, you be there!" Gwen said, laying down the law.

"Oh I will, you better be ready for what I have in store." said Heather, as the two went their separate paths.

Heather was now clenching that doorknob twice as hard, especially when Gwen spoke out to her.

"You've arrived." She replied.

"Are you ready?" Heather asked.

"Only if you punch me." said Gwen, who was daring Heather to take the first shot.

Heather wasted no time doing that, rushing after Gwen with a left hook.

But before she could hit the blow however, Gwen catched her fist and countered with a huge fujiwara armbar, taking Heather down in the process. After that, Gwen held Heather down long enough for her to jump right on top of Heather and holds her head. She then started to smash Heather's head right to the floor, pounding her very hard like a dribbling basketball.

"How you like that, bitch?!" Gwen hissed in anger.

Heather didn't answer to that little response coming from Gwen. So she managed to slide out like a snake and tripped Gwen on her face. With Gwen trying to refocus on her, Heather came in from behind and locked Gwen in an intense sleeperhold. She locked it in very tight, letting the blood flow through Gwen's brain tightly.

"Ha, now how do YOU like that?!" Heather smirked at a choking Gwen's expense.

She then tightened the hold on Gwen's neck, making her gag and choke a little. Gwen could feel her limbs limp the longer Heather was locking in the hold. She looked around to find something that would finally break the hold. Unfortunately, she couldn't.

However, she didn't find a problem with it as Gwen started to use some sort of superhuman strength to pull herself up, therefore taking Heather on a weird piggy back ride. Seeing a wall come right behind her, Gwen had an idea. She decided to use her momentum by pushing back, making Heather's entire back collide against the wall and therefore finally breaking out of the hold! The impact not only made Heather let go of Gwen, but she fell to the ground on her knees.

After she shook some nerves off, Gwen grabbed Heather by the throat and pushed her right against the same wall that broke the Queen Bee's hold. The ex-Goth girl decided to add a little insult to injury by taking her throat and banging the back of her head to that wall repeatedly, causing Heather to suffer very tiny concussions with each hit.

"So, you gonna give up, now?" Gwen asked her.

"No way!" Heather shouted as she scratched Gwen right in the eyes.

With Gwen yelping in pain, Heather then grabbed her right by the neck and started slamming the back of her head into the wall in return, feeling the same pain that Heather had felt not too long ago. Gwen could nearly feel a crack in the back of her skull, possibly due to the force that Heather had unleashed on her.

"How does it feel?" Heather growled before shouting, "HOW DOES IT FEEL?!"

Still holding her by the neck, Heather then started to unleash punches to Gwen's stomach. Each force of that punch getting stronger by the second. Heck, Heather's punches were so strong enough that Gwen was coming so close to bleeding by the mouth eternally.

Heather then landed another punch, only for Gwen to grab her by the wrist and twist the Queen Bee's forearm sideways!

"AGGGGGGH!" Heather screamed in pain.

The Queen Bee's screaming was hurting Gwen's ears so much that the Goth Girl herself had decked Heather in the face with a right hand.

"OOF!" Heather grunted.

While she was still stunned, Gwen turned Heather around and hit her with a suplex, which forced her back being slammed across the wooden floor.

"Agh, my back!" Heather hissed in excruciating pain.

It wasn't long before Gwen had gotten back up on her feet, therefore picking up Heather by her head in order to set up something big, but Heather managed to get in a cheap shot, sending Gwen's face and nose right through Heather's knee in response!

"Ahh, my nose!" hissed Gwen painfully.

As she held her nose in pain, Heather got a chance to take advantage by grabbing the back of Gwen's head and sending her straight through the screen door in the backyard! After Gwen took the hard landing, Heather decided to get vicious by slugging her right by the back of the head repeatedly. The Queen Bee was trying harder and harder than ever to make Gwen bleed by those blows.

"C'mon, why... won't... you... bleed?!" hissed Heather out of anger between blows.

Heather continued to lay those punches to Gwen like she was a punching bag.

Before she could deck out another blow, Gwen managed to roll out of the way, forcing Heather's fist to collide to the concrete. As the Queen Bee waved her hand off to ease the pain, Gwen swung her foot towards Heather's noggin, knocking her out with a huge roundhouse kick from the ground!

"Take that, you bitch!" growled Gwen.

"Uhhhh..." Heather ground weakly from the impact.

Not satisfied one bit, Gwen then grabbed Heather by her hair and picked her back up to her feet. To Gwen's shock, Heather grabbed Gwen's hair in return as the two women had a good hold on each other's hair, hoping that one of them would tumble to the floor.

"You're going down..." Gwen said in a struggling manner.

"No you are..." Heather replied in a struggling manner.

After such a desperate attempt, Heather won the momentum, throwing Gwen right to a barbecue pit! She collided with the object, forcing the ash to fall on top of her in the first place. With Gwen ending up coughing uncontrollably, Heather looked down on her with such feigned compassion.

"Aw Gwenny, you look a little dirty," said Heather, "I know what will cheer you up. How about a little dip in the pool?"

Gripping Gwen's hair with her hands tightly, Heather ran right to the pool, throwing Gwen into the water violently with such brute force!

"Ahhhh... you... bitch..." Gwen said, trying to get a breath in from the submerging water.

"How does that feel, Gothy?" Heather smirked. "You need to cool out for once."

While she finally got her focus back, she saw Heather coming right at her. It took too late to react as all of a sudden...

 _*SPLASH!*_

Heather had dived in the pool, tackling Gwen in the process! After a few moments of being underwater, Heather popped Gwen out of the water and decided to dunk her head in some torrential H20, nearly ridding the ex-Goth girl out of breath.

"You like that, huh? YOU LIKE THAT DRINK?!" Heather said, raising her voice much to Gwen's dismay.

The ex-Goth was basically gagging for her life. She didn't know if Heather was gonna drown her to death or whatnot, but regardless, she needed to take action now.

So the best way Gwen could respond was raking Heather right in the eyes, blinding her at the moment.

"Ahhh, my eyes!" shrieked Heather.

While Heather covered her face to rub her eyes, Gwen popped out of the water and was breathing heavily for air. Once she got her breath back, she decided to give Heather a taste of her own medicine by taking her head and dunking into the water as well as a way to get Heather back for what she did to her.

"How do you like THAT drink!?" asked Gwen harshly.

However, Heather used her sneaky dirty antics to kick Gwen in the gut from underwater. And then, while the ex-Goth had her back turned, Heather connected with another huge sleeperhold, now locking it in as tighter as she could.

Gwen still managed to fight back despite the fact Heather was now pressing on the hold as tighter as last time. She used an amount of strength and willpower to climb up out of the pool with Heather on her back. After she got out of the pool, she used her momentum to flip Heather over, forcing the Queen Bee to land hard on the concrete.

"Ugh..." Heather groaned in pain.

"Oh Heather, your clothes are soaked." Gwen said, checking out Heather's wet clothes. "Here, let me handle them for you!"

With the grip of her own hand, Gwen immediately took off Heather's tight mahogany tanktop and proceeded to use as a rope. Heather soon got herself back up, only for Gwen to wrap the Queen Bee's shirt around her neck, immediately choking the life out of her.

"Is that better for you, or is THAT too much?!" Gwen hissed at Heather.

"You're... gonna have to kill... me... to answer!" Heather said, struggling and fighting against her grip.

Without any warning, Heather managed to use her leg to kick Gwen right in her private area, letting the Queen Bee out of her grip. Gwen would be stunned for a second, only for Heather to wrap her top around the ex-Goth's neck. As she was tightening the hold, Heather decided to speak up to her enemy.

"I'm gonna enjoy this..." She smirked to Gwen.

Heather's stranglehold started to get tighter around Gwen's neck, making the poor Goth lose feeling around her arms and legs.

But before Gwen could pass out, Heather had another idea. So she started to drag Gwen's sorry carcass onto the window door, only going splat on the glass instead of breaking through it.

"Oh, I'm sorry Gwen, that's not how you enter a kitchen." Heather smirked.

Gwen spent the entire hold coughing and gagging for air yet again. While she continued to have every ounce of her breath rid from her, Heather came from behind and ripped off Gwen's entire top off, revealing her plump E-cup breasts in the open. And then all of a sudden, Heather sent Gwen's entire body to the window door again, making Gwen splat for the second time.

"You really must love being the fly, don't you?!" growled Heather.

Gwen soon got back up to her knees, only to realize her bra had been exposed and her top had been ripped off. Getting a little sick and tired of being choked to death, Gwen finally pulled the shirt off of her, therefore sending Heather through an outside picnic table!

"OOF!" The Queen Bee groaned in pain.

"Choke me to death, will ya?" Gwen shouted in anger.

Jun 18In response, Gwen had grabbed one of the picnic chairs and folded it in one, proceeding to smash a helpless Heather with it! The Queen Bee cried in intense pain as the weight of the chair smashed her shoulder senseless!

"Now, you're crying?" Gwen gasped. "Sorry Heather, but crying's for BABIES!"

Hearing from that insult made Heather so furious, she got right back in the fight by kicking Gwen square in the firecrotch and right in the head, knocking down the ex-Goth for the time being while Heather recovered for the time being. While she got back up, she picked up the same chair that Gwen was beating her down with. A huge vengeful grin had appeared around the Queen Bee's face, relishing in the pain that she was about to unleash on Gwen.

Before Gwen could react, she felt herself becoming the victim of a senseless chair attack, courtesy of Heather! Gwen screamed in excruciating pain as the wooden chair was being slammed across the ex-Goth's shoulder and face. Gwen tried her best to call mercy, but Heather wasn't seeing it that way.

She wanted to do more to Gwen than see her suffer a few more chair shots. She then picked Gwen back up and started to speak violently to her face.

"You finally want inside the kitchen, huh?" Heather asked. "Well then, here you go!"

Using such brute force and strength, Heather had finally tossed Gwen into the kitchen, forcing her body to hit the concrete floor. The Queen Bee then stepped inside and looked down at the ex-Goth with such emotionless wrath.

"Ohhhh, are you famished?" Heather said with feigned compassion before scowling, "Don't worry, some breakfast will do for you!"

Looking all around the kitchen, Heather looked to the left to see a cooking pan sitting right on the stove (which luckily, it managed to be off). She then grabbed the pan, waiting for Gwen to get herself up so she could take a swing.

But before Heather could take that swing, she felt something between her legs squeeze uncontrollably out of intense pain. Not even bothering to even look down one bit, Heather lowered her eyes down anyway...

...

...

...only to see Gwen grabbing her enemy right by the pussy!

"You wanna play dirty bitch?" smirked Gwen. "I'll play dirty with ya, I'll be downward dirty."

The pussy-grabbing became too much for Heather that she fell back to the concrete, landing her back on the cold unforgiving frying pan!

"Aggh, my back!" Heather cringed in pain.

"How's that for famished?" Gwen groaned, still in some pain.

Before Gwen could continue to grab her enemies' pussy, Heather kicked her right in the head, making Gwen let go. She then decided to target Gwen's hair again and grabbed two hands full of it around her grasp.

"I'm gonna tear a lot of your hair, starting with your bangs." said Heather, grabbing Gwen's bangs tightly. "Consider this payback for having my head shaved many years ago."

With the force of two eons...

 _*RIIIIIIIIP!*_

Parts of Gwen's hair were ripped apart, making Gwen scream out of total pain!

"AAAAAAAAAAH, IT HURTS!" shrieked the ex-Goth.

"Awww, looks like you lost some of your hair, Gwenny. Here you go." Heather smirked, rubbing some of the ex-Goth's hair around Gwen's face.

"You'll pay for that!" Gwen growled as she jumped on Heather.

The Queen Bee found herself pinned by the ex-Goth girl, literally getting a hold of some of Heather's beautiful hair.

Without any warning...

 _*RIIIIIIIIP!*_

Gwen had ripped up Heather's beautiful hair, leaving out two bald patches around the back of her head.

"AAAAAAAAAH! Not again!" screamed Heather.

"Now we're even!" Gwen smirked.

"I'll make you even." Snarled Heather.

As soon as the Queen Bee built enough anger, she leaped right at Gwen, knocking them both down to the ground. The two wasted no time grabbing each other by their hair, forcing them to roll around while fighting. Heather managed to get a lot of momentum, forcing the back of Gwen's head to hit the floor multiple times.

Gwen then managed to reverse the momentum by rolling on top of Heather, but she soon found herself rolled back under the Queen Bee quickly. However, that didn't prove to be a problem for Gwen, who she managed to monkey flip Heather off of her very quickly.

"Nice try, Queen Bitch!" growled the ex-Goth.

As Gwen got right back up, he rushed right back to Heather, only for the Queen Bee to move out of the way which sent Gwen driving headfirst into the closet door. Heather had chuckled at the way Gwen took that painful impact to the door, which knocked her out for a loop.

"Not so smart, huh Gwenny?" grinned the long-haired manipulator.

As Gwen got up on her own two feet, Heather took her perfectly manicured nails and targeted Gwen's chest like a violently-triggered cat, driving them deep into the ex-Goth's boobs while she screamed in pain.

"AGGGGGH! MY GOD, IT HURTS!" Gwen shrieked.

That proved to be a huge mistake for Heather as Gwen decided to use her midnight-blue nails to get Heather right in the chest as well. This was now turning into a total claw-driven smackdown, knowing that one of these girls were about to go down first on their knees, thanks to their respective nails driven towards their respective chests.

"AGGGGGH! YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Heather shrieked, gritting her teeth.

Gwen's hold on Heather didn't last long until all of a sudden, the Queen Bee stomped on her enemy's foot, forcing her claws off Heathers chest. With her hands still attached on her chest, Heather decided to scratch Gwen's breasts in one sitting, forcing the ex-Goth to wince in pain and hold her chest dearly.

"AGGGGGGGH! MY CHEST!" Gwen screamed in pain.

While she held on to her own chest, Heather's knee connected with Gwen's face, knocking her back to the refrigerator.

The Queen Bee then opened the fridge door and held Gwen's leg towards the opening, hoping to crush her entire leg with one swing. However, before she could though, Gwen sucker punched Heather right by the ankle, preventing her from doing the unthinkable to the ex-Goth.

As Heather held her ankle in excruciating torture, Gwen decided to trip the Queen Bee straight into the fridge, leaving one big nasty dent into the fridge door!

"How do you like that now, Heather?!" asked Gwen.

"Ohhh, my head..." groaned Heather in response.

However, Heather managed to recover quickly by getting a hand on Gwen's entire bottoms and ripping them apart, exposing her infamous purple p***. Heather had smirked and grinned all over as Gwen's bottoms were attached to the Queen Bee's claw-like hands.

"What the hell, Heather?!" shrieked Gwen as she covered herself.

"Oops! Seems like both of your underwear are exposed." Heather grinned evilly.

But then, all of a sudden, Gwen looked behind Heather's left shoulder and gasped.

"Oh crap, I think Alejandro's already home!" Gwen pointed out.

"What?" Heather replied, turning her head.

Just like that, Gwen took the opportunity by ripping off Heather's bottoms and revealing her panties, which turned out to be dark red. Heather looked down and without any warning whatsoever, she screamed like an airhorn turned up to 11!

"AAAAAAH!" screamed the Queen Bee. "Damn you, Gwenny!"

"So now we're even again?" smirked Gwen.

"Not even close." Gwen shook her head.

The ex-Goth suddenly found herself grinning, retaliating with a huge gutshot to Heather's ribcage, single-handedly causing one of Heather's ribs to break altogether on impact!

However, Heather decided to give Gwen an even harder punch to the ribs. This of course, now escalated in a Punch-Out-styled brawl between each other's stomachs, hoping that one of them wouldn't throw up on the other.

"Is that the best... you got?" Heather asked her between breaths. "I swear, you hit like my cat!"

"FUCK YOU!" Gwen growled, forcing her to crack Heather right in the nose with a brutal headbutt!

"Agh! You're dead after this." Heather snapped.

Then, she started charging hard towards Gwen, forcing the two to pull off every dirty trick in the book. Heather and Gwen were endlessly biting, scratching, pulling each other's hair and squeezing each other's pussy tightly just to slow one another down. It went on for a good minute or so before the two women collided with the counter, forcing a box full of books to come down and land on Heather right in the back. However, that little collision forced Heather's head to collide with Gwen's, knocking them out for a little bit.

It would only be a short time until both Heather and Gwen recovered, only to go at it once more with some more dirty hair-pulling. After both the queen bee and ex-Goth tumbled back and forward repeatedly, Heather found a way to cheap shot Gwen and kick her right in the knee before slapping her right in the face, sending Gwen down.

The worst didn't come yet for Gwen yet. Already going to new extremes, Heather suddenly grabbed and unhooked Gwen's bra, exposing her boobs to the Queen Bee.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Gwen groaned. "Give me my bra, Heather!"

Using her enemy's own black bra, Heather started wrapping it around Gwen's neck, therefore choking her again. Just to increase the strangulation, Heather started to spin the entire bra into a single rope, now making Gwen's face into a burning blood red.

The ex-Goth had been gagged and choked, literally gasping for air while trying to get that bra off of her neck. Alas, she was just unable to get her fingers through the bra, forcing out a very evil smirk from Heather as she choked her enemy.

"Give up right now!" Heather demanded her.

Despite the numbness she was now in, Gwen suddenly found a saving grace for her in the form of a vase. She managed to reach for it with his good right hand, and just when Heather was inches away from ridding Gwen of her oxygen...

 _*BAAAAM!*_

Gwen literally threw the vase over Heather's head, knocking her out with a big bump across her forehead!

"OOF!" The Queen Bee grunted in pain.

The hit forced Heather right on her back, leaving Gwen to regain the air that she needed.

After that, Gwen grabbed her bra and decided to give Heather a taste of her own medicine by choking her out with her bra while sitting on the Queen Bee's back.

"How's this for a taste of your own medicine, bitch?" Gwen shouted.

That chokehold wasn't enough for Gwen. To make sure it got very painful for Heather, the ex-Goth gave the Queen Bee several headbutts right to the back of her noggin, forcing the back of Heather's head gush out in blood. Gwen was headbutting Heather so hard, that literal brain cells was being wasted away with each hit. The headbutts worked to Gwen's advantage, concerning why the ex-Goth girl had a metal plate stuck inside her head.

Despite all those headbutts though, Heather managed to slide out of the way, forcing Gwen on her face painfully.

Once Heather got up, she started to feel a little disoriented due to the hard excruciating headbutts to the back of her head, courtesy of Gwen. She took time to feel the back of her head only to realize it was gushing out with blood.

"You bitch! You made me bleed all over my hair now!" Heather growled angrily before snapping, ""Now you're fucking dead for real!"

"Make your move bitch, I'm ready!" shouted Gwen.

After Gwen told her to bring it on, Heather swung for the fences. But she then stopped when the after-effects of those headbutts made the all-too-disoriented Queen Bee stumble in response.

"Ohhh, my head..." Heather hissed in pain.

But it didn't stop the queen bee however.

Even though she was trying so hard to desperately hit Gwen, it didn't stop her from giving up. So she found another way to slow Gwen down. While Gwen continued to evade punches over and over again...

 _*WHUMP!*_

Heather had kicked Gwen right between the legs, making her squirm in intense agony!

"OH SHIT!" Gwen painfully screamed.

The Goth literally fell to the ground holding herself in pain, which forced Heather to take this opportunity by ripping Gwen's panties off. With the ex-Goth's purple panties basically in Heather's entire hands, Gwen was now fully nude.

"What the hell? My panties!" she groaned while doing her best to cover herself, "Shit, I'm completely naked!"

"Good, I need something to stop my blood from flowing." snarled the Queen Bee in defense.

Deep down, Gwen became triggered inside, mostly from Heather's salacious act of panty-removal. As Heather used her enemy's panties to stop the blood, an enraged hate-filled Gwen had kicked Heather so hard that her face fell to the floor, basically crushing Heather's pretty little nose again!

"Agh, my nose!" Heather groaned in pain.

After Gwen got up, her face had now sizzled with so much anger, hatred and violent rage for Heather that she just wanted to end this immediately right here and now.

"That's it... THAT'S FUCKIN' IT!" Gwen screamed out of anger. "I'M GONNA END YOU RIGHT NOW!"

Gwen had gritted her teeth out of anger as she managed to find a towel sitting at the kitchen table. Despite all the intense pain she was in, Gwen used that towel to tie up Heather's arms from behind her back. Heather was struggling to break free, but the aftereffects from Gwen's headbutts made Heather a little disoriented to fight back.

But just when Gwen had this little fight over and done with, Heather had one last trick over her sleeve as all of a sudden, she kicked Gwen right between the legs again, forcing her to fall down again. This little desperation move forced Heather some time to recover and to grab the towel that Gwen used on her. She then wrapped the towel all over Gwen's neck and pulled back, trapping Gwen in an inescapable rear naked choke therefore choking her senseless!

"I hope you're gonna get used to this, Gwenny." Heather snarled. "Because I'm the one ending this NOW!"

However, instead of using the towel to finish Gwen, Heather decided to make it worse by squeezing Gwen's neck with her legs, literally making Gwen's face into a human blueberry. Heather then took the towel off Gwen's head, making her enemy see her situation.

Once she did though, Gwen was treated with a barrage of hard brutal punches to the face while at the same time Heather was choking the hell out. The forces of those punches came down hard like a hammer, brutally messing up Gwen's face into a mangled bloody mess.

"Agggh... gag... too... strong!" Gwen gagged for air.

"Give up now and I might let you go!" Mad, yet disoriented Heather responded in return.

"Agggggh..." croaked Gwen.

"What's that? You said 'No'? Alright then!" Heather said, pressing her legs so hard that Gwen's face was now literally changing colors.

The ex-Goth girl was basically getting choked to death, literally gasping and gagging for life while trying to find one final way to break free. Alas, she couldn't because of Heather's strong grip from her long bodacious legs. Gwen literally felt her arms completely limp from her the longer Heather was hanging onto the chokehold.

"Ugh... I Can't... Breathe!" Gwen gasped.

Those were the final words Gwen had said before everything around her faded to black in an instant. Her arms and legs grew weak to the point that it stopped working on her instantly. She then squeezed her legs very tight, causing Gwen to make her last gasp for air.

With one final squeeze, it was finally over for Gwen once and for all as her body had now fallen unconscious on her permanently.

Heather smirked under her chin, checking to see if Gwen was out cold and nothing more than a trick. When she raised her arm up, nothing happened of the ordinary. It was clear that Gwen was finally out cold for real. No tricks whatsoever.

"Good, that's what I wanna see." grinned Heather, who was still disoriented but still managed to stand only barely. "Now I believe we got ourselves a little deal, right Gwen?"

Heather wanted to wait for Gwen's answer, but unfortunately, she was too passed out and unconscious to at least speak out a word at all.

"I'll take that as a yes!" said Heather as she picked Gwen up and slowly, yet surely dragged her into the guest bedroom.

For a very slim woman, Gwen looked kinda heavy for an ex-Goth girl. After she dropped Gwen on the bed, another grin had appeared on Heather's bloody face, a much more evil one then realized.

"What should I do to you now, Gwen?" asked Heather as she was thinking.

It wasn't too long ago before Heather found out a perfect solution. So she decided to get some sheets from Gwen's closet while trying to fight off the wooziness that was coming from one of Gwen's headbutts. Heather spent her time tying all of Gwen's limbs to the bed, now making her inescapable.

"There, that will teach you a lesson not to pick a fight with me, you gothy whore." sneered Heather. "And because you picked a fight with me, it's time to get what you fucking deserve."

With Gwen still unconscious as hell, Heather exited out of the room to get some things she needed. While she was at it, Heather then shut and locked the doors to make sure nobody would get in and disturb them. Luckily for the rest of the neighbors next door, they didn't even bother to help Gwen in her time of need. Because they were either busy at work, or they had chores to get done and were too busy to even give a care about Gwen's well-being.

All that was left was a broken beaten-down Heather and an even more broken beaten-down Gwen all alone in a bedroom with no one around.

"You're gonna look good as my little torture pet." Heather smirked. "Just so you know, this is only the beginning."

Before Heather could get started for the other punishment to begin, she looked down into Gwen's already-closed eyes with such another venomous grin that even the Queen Bee couldn't get rid of herself.

"If you tell anybody what I did to you, I'll make this worse for you than you can ever imagine," She threatened her. "And if you have to ask, you were getting robbed and I had to take care of them for you. We clear?"

Gwen still wasn't responding due to the chokehold she had suffered. However, Heather didn't have to wait for an answer too long.

"That's another yes, I see." the Queen Bee nodded. "Very well, I hope you can take more pain than I gave to you."

Without wasting any time, Heather went down to business, going down on Gwen so that no one would listen. And in Gwen's case, she definitely regretted challenging Heather in the first place, because those who dare challenge Heather in the first place would live to regret it forever. And boy, was Gwen gonna regret it for a very long time.

 _ **Finally, it's about time I got it done. I swear, doing these catfights take me a fucking eternity to get done, let alone get finished. But hey, if this is what you all want, well then, I hope you're all satisfied. And I am too, because I love you so much for it. Anyway, read, review, leave me your feedbacks if you want to. Until next time, it's time to shower up.**_


End file.
